Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a toy and more particularly, a toy figure having articulating portions.
Children's toys have included miniature cars, boats, trains, figures, etc. wherein the user's imagination provides for hours of extended play and enjoyment. Toy figures that resemble fighting or combat type activities are particularly popular as the user can participate in imaginary battles or action sequences.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy that has articulating portions and allows for interaction with the user.